Chaque prénom
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Un alphabet, 26 prénoms, 26 pensées pour ces personnes qui se battent à leur manière dans un monde cruel.


**Bonsoir! Je vous présente un nouveau ficlet ABCdaire, qui consiste à donner le nom d'un personnage et à dire ce qu'on pense de lui. Voici mon alphabet nominal! Je n'ai pas trouvé le Q, X et Y (tous étaient en anglais...)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

A comme Adam Milligan, cet adolescent qui n'a jamais connu sa famille et qui, en faisant le mauvais choix, revoit ses deux frères avant de mourir pour eux, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une vie douce.

B comme Bobby Singer, ce cher vieil homme bougon pas si vieux qui avait l'énergie et l'humour pour réconforter les Winchester, et qui est mort en se sacrifiant pour eux.

C comme Castiel, l'ange du Jeudi, celui qui aura dévasté le Paradis pour protéger deux humains qui ne le remerciaient jamais, mais il s'en fichait parce que sa mission était de les protéger.

D comme Dean Winchester, ce frère qui se sacrifice sans même penser au mal qu'il fait à son entourage dans le seul but de toujours sauver son frère, et qui est trop égoïste pour comprendre l'ange qui le guide.

E comme Ellen Harvelle, cette femme courageuse prête à tout pour protéger sa fille et sa famille de cœur, forte et pleine de vivacité.

F comme Famine, ce Cavalier de l'Apocalypse rongé par la faim et les cupidités de l'humanité au point de vouloir tous les avaler et aspirer leur âme si fraiche et délicieuse sur sa langue.

G comme Guerre, ce Cavalier qui dévaste tout sur son passage en semant la guerre et la zizanie, et qui prend plaisir à tout détruire car telle est sa tâche ancestrale.

H comme Hester, cet ange qui voit tout le mal que son frère fait mais qui ne peut accepter qu'il recommence, et qui périra de la main d'un démon alors qu'elle disait la vérité.

I comme Inias, ce jeune ange pacifique qui ne voulait que le bien de sa famille et dont le destin n'est pas révélé par Dieu après qu'un Léviathan l'eut face à lui.

J comme Johanna Harvelle, cette chasseuse aussi courageuse que sa mère mais téméraire qu'elle est, elle connait le même sort que son père dont elle est tant fière, mais elle part en paix avec elle-même et sa mission.

K comme Kevin Tran qui, prophète, donne sa vie entière à la traduction de trois tablettes que jamais il n'aurait voulu voir dans sa vie si prometteuse.

L comme Lisa Braedon, une femme parmi tant d'autres mais qui a le courage de rester auprès d'un homme  
brisé qui la brisera à son tour en lui faisant tout oublier de son amour pour lui.

M comme Mort, l'être destructeur qui, au-delà des apparences, se prend d'affection pour deux moustiques bouleversant son univers qu'il chérit tant.

N comme Naomi, l'ange qui ne voulait que le bien de sa famille mais qui suivait les traces de son frère déchu sans le savoir, et qui se rend compte de ses erreurs et atteint une part de rédemption.

O comme Osiris, ce Dieu juge qui n'hésite pas à faire du mal et à tuer par sa justice divine sans chercher à voir ce que ressentent les exécutés.

P comme Pestilence, dévastateur Cavalier aimant la mort et la maladie, qui laisse s'abattre sur le monde son fléau de peste en attendant de voir l'humanité s'éteindre.

R comme Rachel, un ange femelle trop fidèle à son frère déchu et qui en paye de sa vie en comprenant les sombres desseins de ce même frère.

S comme Sam Winchester, le petit frère oublié et pommé de la famille mais qui au fond ne perd jamais espoir car il sait qu'il peut encore changer son destin.

T comme Tessa, une faucheuse qui cache sa véritable apparence aux yeux des mortels pour ne pas les effrayer, car éprouvant de la compassion pour eux malgré ses airs indifférents.

U comme Uriel, le supérieur prêt à exterminer l'humanité et à ramener son grand frère déchu et sans ailes pour que le Paradis retrouve enfin sa splendeur, et qui finit par mourir dans l'espoir de tout changer.

V comme Veritas, celle à qui la Vérité n'échappe jamais, elle sait toujours quand on lui ment et rien ne l'empêche de punir les menteurs.

W comme William Harvelle, cet homme qui fonde une famille de chasseurs et qui s'en va alors qu'il aurait voulu être avec ses deux femmes qui le rendent à jamais fier d'elles.

Z comme Zachariah, l'ange manipulateur qui prend plaisir à torturer le monde pour leur montrer qu'ils ne sont que des instruments du destin et que où qu'ils aillent, le destin les rattrapera toujours.


End file.
